


delusions

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Nightmares, Other, Sickfic, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: sometimes, Ky doesn't have good dreams





	delusions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 - Delirium, for [Whumptober 2019](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019)  
Apprentice Ky details can be found [here](https://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/tagged/apprentice-ky) if desired!

Ky started with a sniffle.

“Ah- probably the weather? It got cold fast!” She had justified, as she stirred a lightly roiling brew. “I'm- I'm fine, really!”

Asra knew better than to try to convince her otherwise, but still prepared a lemon and honey tea that evening, and the next morning. Ky slipped honey-colored liquor into both.

“Just in case.”

Sniffling turned though into a dry, then a rattling cough, and Ky spent the next evening solidly, absolutely drunk.

Asra laughed. “I don't know where you got the idea that helps.”

“Even if it doesn't, it makes me feel better about it,” Ky said, omitting indeed that a certain redhead had mentioned it in passing. Probably as a joke, but she wasn't normally in the habit of drinking to excess, so Asra would let it pass. He enjoyed the benefits of easy, handsy cuddles from her that were a struggle to not let go further, if only for the sake of her health.

He teased as they bedded down for the night. “Drinking or no, you're going to have a cold tomorrow.”

“I  _ will not _ ,” she slurred, fondly, “but you'll help with the hangover, won't you?”

He nuzzled in against her neck, warm and flushed from alcohol. She was so inviting, and the little groan of pleasure from his touch didn't hurt either. “Of course,” he said, grasped onto her tightly. Keeping his movements at least mostly chaste was a monumental effort.

“ _ Aasra _ ,” she groaned, turned in his arms to face him, “what if we _ did _ ?”

He chuckled. “Don't think I don't want to! But you should be sleeping if you want this to even have a chance at working!”

She huffed, but smiled in that lazy, sleepy way. “ _ Fine _ ,” she drawled.

Asra rested his head on her shoulder, stretched to press his lips to her throat.

“How about, if you're feeling better tomorrow.. I'll start our day off with everything-  _ everything _ you want right now?”

Ky whined. “ _ Please _ .”

He hummed, relaxed. “We'll  _ see _ .”

Ky drifted to sleep in a haze of curls tickling her skin and warmth. So much warmth.

Her eyes opened to red. It was red, and close all around her. Not a bright or vivid red, a deep dark, as though there was a memory of light, and perhaps, her unconscious mind filled in the rest. How close, she wondered, and as if in response, the rough scrape of walls around her closed in. It was close enough she could feel her breath reflected back across her lips. She squirmed. It was hot, and her vision seemed lazy, reality seemed to swim around her.

Her eyes opened to the dark ceiling. A comfortable, if stiflingly warm darkness. A familiar weight rested on her shoulder, arm draped carelessly across her. She breathed hard. Air wouldn’t come in without a struggle until she parted her lips, drank in the cold night. She hadn’t meant to gasp, but Asra didn’t stir beyond a soft groan and then back to his quiet breathing. She didn’t move more, focused on calming herself. Everything under the blankets felt so  _ hot _ , but her shoulders felt icy. Some carefully applied magic across her skin normalized it, and then more forced open her nostrils. It was an aggressive, needless, frivolous expenditure of magic, but she’d do it to sleep more. Sleep, she did.

Her eyes opened to wet, sweltering dampness. It was like a sauna, dark, and roiling heat. She couldn’t breathe. She called to magic to no avail. It was like sluggishly moving through a soup. So, she walked. The walls wept, wet rivulets trailing down them. The ground shifted under her feet. She could feel softness beneath her. As her hand brushed a wall absently, she could feel the same and a soft twitch under her touch. She jerked back.

Her eyes opened to a pulsing press against her. She was leaning against something, and it was moving. She threw herself forward, and the contacted something. It slid against her cheek, sticky, and slick. She pushed back, arms wheeling, and fell.

Her eyes opened to the dark ceiling, and she jerked slightly. She felt weighted down, and the surface under her was rolling. She couldn’t breathe. She called for magic, and it was like reaching into an empty well. Inside of her felt hot, too hot, boiling. She felt the sludge of panic rise in her when she couldn’t move. She couldn’t even twitch a finger, couldn’t, she realized, swallow. It was like her nose was sealed shut. Her lips wouldn’t part. The only think she could manage was a muffled sound low in her throat - an attempt at a scream though closed lips. She was yanked back.

Her eyes opened to white curls and frantic violet eyes. “Ky-” Asra gasped, and her eyes slowly focused on him.

She breathed fast.

“Love.. you’re burning up,” he said, brows knitting.

A soothing cool washed over her forehead.

“Bad dream,” she murmured.

He gathered her into his arms.

“It’s ok, I’m here,” he cooed, low. “T-tell me about it, and we’ll stay closed tomorrow.”

Ky curled into the embrace he offered, and they did.


End file.
